warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Markos Blackhand
Markos Blackhand is what would be described as a "professional" warlock. He revels in the power that he wields and is prone to bouts of maniacal laughter. Description At first glance, Markos Blackhand seems to be sinister and looming, a dark and dangerous man wielding unearthly powers, one that a person would be smart to be afraid of. Certainly, that's how Markos would like people to see him. Up close, the illusion is easily shattered. He has long, dark hair, a thick beard and bushy eyebrows that serve well to conceal his haggard, lined face that looks older then it actually is. He has small, dark eyes that he tries to keep hidden. Markos wears dark, sinister-looking robes to add to the illusion of his power and menace, and is never seen in anything else. He sees the robes as a part of his role as a Warlock, a vital component of his indented that he has worked to create. That and the hat covers his bald spot. Personality Markos is loud and outgoing, but in a sort of pseudo-evil way. He laughs out loud at inopportune moments, and celebrates the misfortune of others. He believes that, as a Warlock, he should be a true villain, and for people to fear him and the power that he possesses rather then respect or like him. In many ways, he sees himself as a "professional" Warlock, one who has deeply immersed himself in the Demonic Arts along the path to real power. The truth is, Markos is something of a try-hard with adequacy issues. He cannot relate to other people, and has never been terribly good at anything other then being a warlock; even then he seems to be only mediocre at best. Everything he does is not just to make others think that he is a dangerous Warlock, but also to reinforce the idea in his own mind. He doesn't get along well with the rest of the Dragon Warriors, save for Lucille Ravenwynd. The pair think that they understand each other. History Raised during the second war, Markos watched as his home in Alterac descended into chaos following the demise of its leaders during the second war. He fell in with a group of cultists who were studying the hidden knowledge that they had gained from the Horde, the secrets of their Warlocks and the demonic powers they possessed. He began to see the demonic as the true path to real ultimate power, a path that he was willing to follow as far as it would take him. As the years passed, he decided to leave behind the no-man's land that Alterac had become, instead traveling south to Azeroth and Stormwind. The years stretched out, with Markos spending nearly two decades hanging around in dark corners, Smokey backrooms and secret sub-basements, studying forbidden tomes and reading up on arcane lore. With each new secret that he uncovered, he became hungrier for more ands more. He heard stories of secret lore, lying in faraway places or on the recently rediscovered continent of Kalimdor, but he realized that he had no way to exploit them; at least, not on his own. He knew that there were professional adventuring guilds who specialized in this sort of matter, delving into strange and unusual places and seeking out lost knowledge. All he had to do was find one and use them towards his own end. In a lucky break, he discovered the Dragon Warriors as Cheery Flamethrower was looking for new members; believing that she would be an easy mark, he gladly signed up. The truth could not be any further from what he thought. He quickly discovered that Cheery was far from the innocent, cute girl that he thought she was. Instead, she was a pint-sized pyromanical maniac possessing more skill and power then he did. Combined with an encounter with a teenaged Warlock who seemed to be far more knowledgeable and capable then he was, Markos had begun to realise that he had wasted his life with nothing to actually show for it. Ironically, had Marcus approched the guild while Rastenkeinen Darkweaver was its leader he would have likely been branded as a dangeorus warlock and exploded on sight as a safety precaution, and, as such, acehiving the infamy he so desired. Hedda Hedda is Markos' minion, and has been for some years now. Like most Succubi, she started off rebellious and difficult, constantly trying to seduce her master to steal his soul and earn her freedom from him. Today, she hardly bothers; not because of any resolve of Markos', but becuse she realises that he is an incredibly boring and dull man with no imagination whatsoever. She does, however show some interest in Lucille, beliving the inept cultist to be an easy target. Despite this, Markos allways seems happier and somewhat more confident when she is present. Behind the Scenes *Markos is not at all related to Warchief Blackhand category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Warlock category:Dragon Warriors Category:Dark Shadow Angels category:Articles by Darthfish